nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Orcs
Es wurde ein Problem gemeldet, dass der Abschnitt über die Hautfarbe der Orcs falsch sei. : Problem-ID 11.579 von Nareel : Der Inhalt im Bereich "Über die Hautfarbe" ist falsch. Die Ursprüngliche Hautfarbe der Orcs war *nicht* grün sondern Braun. Grün wurde sie erst als sie mit der Dämonenmagie anfingen (siehe zum Beispiel die Grünen Augen der Blutelfen) und rot wurde sie nur bei denen die diese Magie sehr intensiv oder lange nutzten. Ich bitte daher den Ersteller dieses Abschitts seine Quellen nochmal zu überprüfen und gegebenfalls die Quellen anzugeben, oder den Eintrag entsprechend zu korrigieren. --Quen 21:52, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) * Ich habe ein wenig nachgeforscht und bereits in der Einleitung des Warcraft-Romans "Lord of the Clans" steht, dass die Orcs vor der dämonischen Verderbnis grüne Haut hatten. Auf der anderen Seite stimmt es, dass z.B. zu den braunhäutigen Mag'har steht, dass sie "jeglichem Einfluss dämonischer Verderbnis entflohen" sind, wobei unklar bleibt, ob sie nie dem Einfluß unterlagen oder sich nur von ihm lossagten. --Quen 07:27, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :: Hm, ich erinere mich daran, dass in Der Aufstieg der Horde von brauner Ausgangshautfarbe gesprochen wurde. Gab es nicht eine Passage, in der der Farbwandel von braun auf grün beschrieben wurde? Täusche ich mich da so sehr? Ich werde das zu Hause nochmal nachschlagen. :: Die Angaben im englischen WoW-Wiki klingen für mich plausibel: :: All original orcs were brown skinned; from bark-like brown to reddish-brown. However, their bodies react when exposed to warlock magic; though the nature of this change is somewhat different to other fel-touched races. The nature of orcish fel magic means that all nearby orcs, including those who abhor warlock magic, take on a green pigmentation and gain body mass (though why the Mag'har are much bigger than Durotar orcs is unknown). This color change appears to be genetic, as Thrall, who had little direct exposure to warlock magic until recently, has had green skin from birth. --Typhix 08:56, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::: Klingt plausibel ja. Aber ich fürchte, wir werden direkte Quellen von Blizzard brauchen oder eine direkte Passage aus einem der Handbücher oder Romane, da genau diese Passage eben im "Lord of the Clans" nicht genau darauf eingeht. Sie sprechen da immer nur von einer grünen Hautfarbe als Ausgang und den roten Augen später als Einfluß der Dämonen. ::: Unter http://www.wow-europe.com/de/info/basics/factions/nagrand/index.html findet man zu den Mag'har die Passage: ... Dieses Dorf wird bewohnt von den Mag'har, einer Gruppe von Orcs, die es geschafft haben, jegliche dämonischen Einflüsse abzulegen. D.h. die Mag'har unterlagen einst dem dämonischen Einfluß und befreiten sich von ihm. Aber ob ihre braune Hautfarbe die ursprüngliche ist oder nur daher kommt, dass sie sich von den rothäutigen Höllenorcs und dem dämonischen Einfluß entfernt haben, das steht da leider nicht und auch unter der Geschichtsseite http://www.wow-europe.com/de/info/story/chapter3.html konnte ich leider nichts entsprechendes finden. ::: Also das Buch und auch die Fraktionsseite sowie die Geschichtsbibliothek von Blizzard klärt die Frage leider nicht genau. Wer also eine offizielle Passage von Blizzard dazu findet, der möge den Abschnitt zu der Hautfarbe entsprechend abändern und unbedingt seine Quelle angeben. --Quen 16:06, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hm..also im Buch "Aufstieg der Horde" steht zu der Hautfarbe zum Beispiel folgendes: "...Durotan rannte so schnell er konnte .. Schweiß lief über seine rötlich-braune Haut..." (Seite 29, Zeile 2) "..Ogrims braunes Gesicht lief dunkel an.." (Seite 36, Zeile 32) "...Die normalerweise weiche braune Haut, die sich über die Muskeln straffte, war trocken und fleckig geworden. Gedankenverloren rieb sich Ghun ein Stück raue Haut ab, und Durotan sah die neue Haut darunter. Sie hatte eine grünliche Färbung." (Seite 213, Zeile 24) Darum würde ich sagen das die Hautfarbe der Orcs ursprünglich Braun war und sie erst im laufe der Zeit grün wurde. Und zu den Mag'har steht in World of Warcraft als Fraktionsbeschreibung: "Diese zuürckgezogene Gruppe braunhätiger Orcs ist jeglichem Einfluss dämonischer Verderbnis entflohen..." Ich würde die Formulierung so verstehen das sie nie mit der dämonischen Verderbnis in berührung gekommen sind. Allerdings beißt sich natürlich das was als Fraktionsbeschreibung im Spiel steht mit der auf der Seite von Blizzard.. * Also die Passagen aus dem Buch "Aufstieg der Horde" scheinen mir dann die verläßlichsten und genausten Quellen. Dann sollte der Abschnitt entsprechend umgeschrieben werden. Magst du das übernehmen, Nareel, warst ja schließlich du, der den Fehler gefunden hat und du hast mit dem Buch dann den genausten Eindruck, wie der Hintergrund dann dazu ist. Wichtig ist einfach dann du am Ende das Abschnitts einfügst z.B. "Quelle: Buch: Aufstieg der Horde" --Quen 21:39, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) * Ich bin ebenso mittlerweile fest der Überzeugung, dass die Ursprungsfarbe braun gewesen sein muss. Hier noch der Absatz über die Änderungen der Haut nach der Verderbnis von Mannoroth: :Der mittlerweile vertraute Klang des Horns weckte die Horde und rief sie bereits vor Sonnenaufgang auf dem Innenhof zusammen. Durotan hatte nicht geschlafen; er schlief nicht mehr viel. Er und Draka standen schweigend auf und begannen sich anzuziehen. Plötzlich hörte er, wie sie scharf einatmete. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. "Was ist los?", fragte er. "Deine...Haut", sagte sie mit hastiger Stimme. Er sah auf seine nackte Brust. Seine Haut war trocken und fleckig und als er sich kratzte, sah die Haut darunter ''grün aus. ... Draka hob den eigenen Arm und kratzte sich. Auch ihre Haut war grün.'' (aus Aufstieg der Horde). Von der Logik her, wie Orcs in früheren Spielen aussahen, macht dies auch Sinn. --Typhix 06:14, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC)